


Immure

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [408]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9964739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: What's inside Tony's masks?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yanagi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanagi/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 06/13/2000 for the word [immure](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/06/13/immure).
> 
> immure  
> To enclose within walls, or as if within walls;hence, to shut up; to imprison; to incarcerate.  
> To build into a wall.  
> To entomb in a wall.
> 
> This is a bonus drabble(not one of the normal 3 I'm posting a day) for yanagi who commented on Venal and Chicanery a while back. Hope you all enjoy.
> 
> This is also for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #120 Sweet.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Immure

Most people looked at Tony and only saw his frat boy party mask. They didn’t see his sweetness. They didn’t see how he helped his elderly neighbors. They didn’t see how he redirected Gibbs anger, often, towards himself to spare others. They completely missed the depth of his true persona.

Of course, that was the way Tony wanted it. After his childhood, he’d immured himself in his own mind. It was the only way he knew to survive the vitriol his father spewed. Periodically, he couldn’t prevent hints of his true self from leaking out, but he tried his best to keep it confined. A lifetime of hurt had taught him that he couldn’t be himself for that would only be opening himself up to be hurt by others.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
